1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating icons for moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Figures referred to as icons for identifying software and files stored on the hard disk of a personal computer are displayed on the display screen of a display unit connected to the personal computer. Clicking on such an icon launches the software identified by the clicked icon or displays the content (text, image, etc.) represented by the file.
If such an icon is a file icon, often the icon corresponds to the software that created the file and does not express the content represented by the file.